


Midnight Fantasy

by Kerryrebeccax



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Famous Harry, Football | Soccer, London, M/M, One Direction Band - Freeform, Ordinary Louis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Radio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerryrebeccax/pseuds/Kerryrebeccax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wishes his life could be different, he wishes it could have more excitement. On one sleep deprived morning, he may just get that wish.</p><p>OR.</p><p>Louis is a semi-professional football player with a slight infatuation on a certain boy band member. After one sleep deprived decision, Louis gets thrust into the life of the rich and famous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all your support with what happened through Beautiful Disaster, you guys are the best :)  
> So I wrote this for everyone who stuck by me through everything and were understanding with what happened.  
> This is still a WIP I may change things, I just wanted people to know I'm still writing.
> 
> In my head, this is going to be a rather long fic and I wrote this first mini-chapter in about half an hour so I'm sorry if it's rubbish, I just wanted give everyone a taster :)
> 
> Love you! + If you wanted to read BD then go to hazza-tommo-stylinson.tumblr.com and ask nicely ;)

Most people would say being a night owl was a blessing for a person Louis’ age, but he whole heartedly disagrees. Going to bed at early hours of the morning after spending all night reading fan fiction or Tumblr and awakening at three in the afternoon can become quite tedious. Now, don’t get him wrong some days it can be amazing, just lying in his spacious, comfortable black double bed with no care in the world was hardly a chore. However, some days such as today, it can be quite aggravating.  
  
Looking around his room, he takes a mental inventory of his surroundings. First the three story bookshelf that is currently being used as more of a DVD stand with just a few Doncaster FC match day programmes lined up neatly. Above, are all his medals and trophies from all his years of building his career to where he was today. Which was currently playing for the reserves team, hoping for that one chance to prove his worth. On the wall adjacent, were all of his posters, ranging from Manchester United football players past and present to bands such as The Fray and One Direction. And on the off chance that wall contains a few (six) more Harry Styles posters than the rest, well no one needs to know. Then lastly, sitting in the corner on top of his mahogany dresser was his 30 inch flat screen television, with all the necessary games consoles. With the television currently playing Rather Be on Radio One.  
  
Looking towards his night stand, he notices it is 7:10am on Wednesday the fourteenth of May. This means that the breakfast show with Nick Grimshaw started 40 minutes ago.  
Louis sits backs and listens to Nick and Greg banter on about some celebrity club they attended at the weekend and he can’t help but wish that was him. What would his life be like if he was friends with someone like Nick? What kind of parties and events would he get invited to?  
  
So this is why Louis doesn't like being a night owl; he becomes too philosophical and deep.

“Oh! Look who’s decided to join us in the studio this morning! It’s none other than the lovely Alexa Chung! What are you doing here love?”  
  
“I was just passing by, though I’d drop in and say hello,” he hears Alexa answer Nicks question. Why couldn't that be him? Why couldn't he just randomly show up at the studio and sit in on a broadcast?  
  
“If you would like to get in touch with us during the show, the number is 882894. Now here is Passenger with Let Her Go.”

Louis’ sleep deprived mind keeps trying to think of ideas for someone like himself to meet people such as Grimmy. Then an idea strikes and he quickly reaches over to grab his mobile off of the night stand. He opens a new text window and gets to work:

 **To: 882894.**  
Helloo Nick, Greg and other less important people. My name is Louis, and I live in Doncaster. I would love to come to the studio one day and listen to the show live. Would that be possible? Thanks x

He presses send before thinking of the repercussions.

Five minutes go by and just as a song, he thinks it's called Tsunami or something, finishes Nicks laugh comes booming from the speakers, vibrating around his room.  
  
“Okay, so I would like to announce that we have a cheeky listener today who sent in a text which reads: ‘Helloo Nick, Greg and other less important people,’ I love that mate. ‘My name is Louis, and I live in Doncaster. I would love to come to the studio one day and listen to the show live. Would that be possible? Thanks.’ With a cute little kiss at the end. Now Louis, we wouldn't normally allow random people in the studio but no one’s ever been as inventive as you so because of that my answer is yes. Yes you may.”

Louis shoots up from his position in bed, mouth agape towards the television. Did he say yes? Did Nick Grimshaw really just say yes?  
  
“Now Louis, as everyone knows, next week is the special guest’s week so it’s going to be awfully busy but how would you like to be a part of the Celebrity Drop in next Friday?  Please respond and send your full name and a description so we can identify you on the day and I’ll hopefully see you soon. Up next is a personal favourite of mine John Legend with all of me.”

Louis didn't even need to think before taking a hold of his phone and responding with:

 **To: 882894.**  
I’LL BE THERE! + It’s Louis Tomlinson. I'm 22 years old, medium height, brown/caramel hair and blue eyes. See you Friday! :)

He was so excited! Celebrity Drop in day was the ultimate day for Radio One because so many big names show up and now he’s invited. It is going to be epic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so tell me what you think!  
> If you spot any mistakes then let me know because I dont use a beta :)
> 
> If anyone would like to be a beta let me know! I could really use one!


	2. Chapter One

After a long and emotional conversation with his mother, Louis decided it would be best to stay in London for a few days before the show to enjoy the sights. So once everything was decided, he found himself sitting on the Virgin train at Doncaster train station heading towards London Kings Cross station on Tuesday 20th May at 10:25am.  
  
Upon arrival at Kings Cross 2 hours and 18 minutes later, he takes his phone out of his pocket to check the directions to The Pavilion Hotel that his best mate Stan had recommended for the next four days. Noticing Google maps saying it was about 4 miles south, he decides to hail a taxi.  
Whilst getting comfortable in the back, he hears the driver ask “Where to mate?”  
“The Pavilion Hotel please,” he answers back politely, trying to find the slot for the seatbelt.  
“Okay lad,” the driver responds, before putting his foot on the accelerator.

Ten minutes later, Louis sees the sign for his hotel appear and decides to ask “Hey mate, do you know how far it is to the Radio One Studios?”  
“Yeah, just take the tube north. It’s the third stop and then it’s about a block away. Easy to spot.”  
“Okay, thanks mate,” he responds gratefully.  
“Right, were here. That will be a tenner please.” Louis hands over the money before getting settled into his hotel room.

The rest of the day goes by with hardly any notable factors; Louis has a shower and gets some food before settling into bed at 7pm to Skype his family and Stan before surrendering to his exhaustion at 10:30pm

When he wakes up at 8am the next day, he feels refreshed and ready for a good day out on the streets. Deciding to just see where his path takes him, after a quick shower, Louis gets changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a maroon shirt and white converse before making his way out of the hotel and towards the tube station. Once there, he decides to buy a three day pass, thinking one will not be needed on Saturday due to the fact he’ll just be taking the taxi back to the train station.

Deciding to get on the tube heading north, Louis makes his way down getting pushed by everyone he meets and argued with for not standing on the left hand side of the escalator.

Once he manages to fight for a seat, he looks up and sees a board with the tube layout before deciding to get off at the fourth stop which indicates Big Ben.

Whilst emerging from the underground, Louis stops in his tracks genuinely confused by his surroundings. The board had said Big Ben and yet all he can see is the bridge and the London Eye. Just as he starts to think he’s gotten off at the wrong stop, he notices everyone looking at something behind him. Swinging around, Louis can’t help but laugh at himself for not noticing the big ass clock behind him.

Before he decides to embarrass himself any further, he takes off to ride the London Eye so he can hopefully gain some good photographs for his scrap book.

Standing looking at the line for The Eye, makes Louis have possible second thoughts. Yes, he knows he shouldn’t have been surprised. It is a lovely day, one of the best he’s seen in a long while actually but why today? Why did everyone have to come to The Eye on the one day Louis does? However, with a slight grumble, he decides to join the queue because come to think of it when is he going to get another chance?

To pass some time, he decides to look around for possible hotties. After a ten minute riveting game of grade that hottie and discovering three 5’s, two 8’s, five 2’s and a possible 10, Louis starts to get fidgety. Trying to look for how much further he has to go, he gets frustrated when he can't see from behind a rather tall lad wearing a beanie in front of him. Like come one! It’s about 28 degrees; do you really need a beanie in this weather?!

Just when his frustrations were about to get the better of him, Louis takes in the rest of the lads body. He was tall, at least 6ft with broad shoulders but skinny hips. His legs were wrapped in a pair of blue denim cut offs matched with a red and black plaid shirt. His beanie was covering a head of fly away curls and he was wearing some kind of sunglasses from what Louis could see.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Louis thought he knew this boy from somewhere but before he could grasp the information, curly was walking into the pod and Louis was being asked for his money.

Quickly ensuring he occupied the space next to curly, Louis brought out his phone to pretend he was doing something other than blatantly staring at the lad. Just before they reached the top, curly turned his body towards Louis and why he looked so familiar slammed into him at full force.

It was Harry Fucking Styles!!

Louis’ breathing starts to quicken and his pulse drives at full speed. OH SHIT! Oh Shit, Oh Shit. What does he do?! Had Harry noticed him staring for the past 20 minutes or so? If yes then what an amazing first impression he was making.

Deciding this introduction couldn’t get any worse, Louis quickly calmed down and spoke in a surprisingly non fan girl (boy) way.

“You’d think living in London, you’d have rode the eye by now,” he starts, genuinely impressed with himself.

“Oh I have, I just like to WAIT! You know who I am?” Harry asks, turning mouth shockingly agape towards Louis.

Louis scratches his neck. “Is that a trick question?” He answers, unsure as to why Harry would think he was unknown.

“You know who I am, even with my disguise?” He asks pouting, looking genuinely upset.

Louis on the other hand was rather confused. Disguise? What disguise? “You mean your beanie and aviators?”

“Yes. Is it really that bad? Am I really that recognisable?”

“Sorry mate but yeah, your disguise sucks.”

Both Louis and Harry look up, surprised that he’d said something like that. Just when he was about to apologise, Harry burst out laughing bending forward to grasp a hold of his stomach.

“Okay mate. I get the picture, it’s bad. I wondered why I was still getting stared at all day. Thought people were just thinking I was strange wearing a beanie in this weather.” This causes Louis to laugh as well because that was exactly what he thought before he truly realised who it was.

“Yeah mate, it is a bit strange.”

Both of them just smile before simultaneously turning back to look out at the skyline.

A couple of minutes later, Louis decides not to completely waste this chance meeting. “Hey Harry,” he starts, nervously playing with his phone in-between his hands.

“Yeah?” Harry answers, turning to give Louis his full attention.

“Do you think that erm… it would be possible for me to… get a picture with you? Please?” He adds, forgetting his manners during his embarrassment.

“Sure!” Harry states, happy to do anything for a fan, especially male ones. He doesn’t see them as often.

“Right, so shall I just…” Louis nervously asks, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and feeling Harry reciprocate before holding his phone up, camera facing them to ensure maximum photography skills.  
After the photo has been taken, he withdraws himself from Harry’s side before shyly muttering his thanks.

“You’re welcome…” Harry pauses, realising he’s never actually received the other boy’s name.

“Louis. My names Louis,” he supplies, smiling up at Harry.

“Louis.” Harry repeats, smiling back.

Just then, The Eye stops with them back on the ground, being told to leave. They walk close together off The Eye and over to the exit where Louis can clearly see what Harry had been saying about the starring.

“Well Louis, thank you for your company. However, I have a meeting soon that I really can't miss. So I’ll see you again. Sometime. Maybe?”

“Yeah, see you around,” Louis replies, waving at Harry’s retreating form.

Once Louis starts to make his way back to the hotel, he has a moment of clarity and nearly face palms himself right there on the tube. Why didn’t he ask Harry if he was attending on Friday? Even if he had said no, as least Louis wouldn’t have to suffer through the next two days in anticipation over whether or not Harry would be there.

When he arrives back at the hotel, he decides to go have a shower before bragging to everyone he knows just what happened that day.

When he finally manages to get comfortable in bed, he feels his phone vibrate under his hand and he vows that he was going to make whoevers life it was a living hell but before he could plan any further, he notices it is an email from Twitter.

More alert, he opens the email and gasps when he sees:

Harry Styles ( _via Twitter_ )  
Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles) _favourited one of your Tweets!_

The Tommo (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
 _Met_ @Harry_Styles _today! Jealous? ;) pic/twitter.com/vu4nUPDcHD_  
 _07:23pm 21 May 14_

Before he can react, he receives another email from Twitter:

Harry Styles ( _via Twitter_ )  
Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles) _is now following you on Twitter!_  
 _11:43pm 21 May 14_

Louis then drops his phone in shock before he turns over and screams into his pillow.

The next day, Louis decides to do much of the same. With this in mind, he does a bit of shopping on Oxford Street, buys his sisters souvenirs from Forever 21 and visits MNM World before taking a lot of pictures with all of the MNM characters. When he sees the time heading towards 10pm, he decides to have an early night considering he has to be at the radio station for 6am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the events in this chapter other than the meeting Harry Styles part genuinely happened to me on my visit down to London and all of my friends were laughing at me because I couldn't see the Big Ben :/
> 
> Anyhoo, I hope your enjoying it so far!  
> I know some people may think its rushed with them meeting already but trust me, its not! I'm planning on this being like 30 chapters or so.
> 
> Beta offer still available because I mix up tenses quite often even when I try to fix it so yeah sorry! 
> 
> Let me know what you think and if their are any mistakes, love you guys xxx


	3. Chapter Two

When he’s awoken the next morning by his pre-planned wake up call, Louis sits up straight and grabs all of his clothes, ready for his busy day. All night all he could dream about was meeting Harry Styles again and full of hope for more to happen.

After the quickest shower he has ever had, Louis quickly changes into his outfit of choice: tight black skinny jeans, maroon jumper and black converse to match. Looking at the clock, he notices it is already 5:30am and he has half an hour to get to the radio station.

Quickly grabbing his wallet, phone and room key; Louis exits the hotel and makes his way to the underground, ready to take the taxi drivers advice and head north. Standing on the tube was the most horrifying experience of Louis’ life. First it was packed with business people heading to work, that he just barely managed to squeeze onto the carriage without having his nose pressed up to the glass door. Secondly, it seemed like everyone was in flu season or maybe it was hay fever but anyhow, it seemed everyone accompanying him in his carriage made it their personal mission to sneeze or cough in his direction. Then lastly: the noise. Louis personally believes all noise before 9am should kept below 50 decibels as a maximum.

Remembering what the taxi driver had said, Louis exits on the third stop and makes his way outside, noting that he has 8 minutes before he needs to be there. Quickly noticing a sign for the radio studios, Louis follows hoping he doesn’t have to walk far at 5:50am.

In the end, Louis thinks he didn’t need the signs; he should have just followed the screams. Rounding the corner to the studios, he is amazed by just how many fans are outside at 6am. He realises he should of known really, BBC Radio One’s celebrity drop in day always attracted the big names, so why wouldn’t it attract the more dedicated fans?

Stepping up to the red carpet between the fans, he gets stopped by a large, burly security guard with an ID badge that says Ian.

“Sorry lad, no one’s permitted to enter today,” Ian explains unenthusiastically. Obviously he must have gotten bored of saying that today, or he’s just contemplating a career change.

“Erm, yes I am. I’m on the guest list or whatever you call it,” Louis tried to explain. He can see the girls looking at his with varied expressions ranging from ‘Not Gonna Happen Mate, Don’t Bother Trying’ to ‘Is That a Celebrity? I’ve Never Seen Him Before’.

 The bodyguard smirks before answering, “There is no guest list mate, that’s why they call it a drop in.”

Louis looks at his watch, getting agitated when he sees its 6:01am and he’s already late. Before he can answer, a girl close to them speaks first. “Excuse me? Are you Louis?”

He turns to look at her, she’s probably 16 years old with dirty blonde hair and dressed to hopefully impress. He nods pointing at her to get his message across. “Yes! My names Louis see Ian even she knows me.”

Ian still looks sceptical, “Louis what?”

“Louis Tomlinson, Nick said I could come down today.”

“Lad, why didn’t you say that from the beginning?  Go on in, head to the elevator their on the second floor.”

“Thanks mate,” He answers before starting his journey to the doors. None of the fans really pay attention to him until he gets to the end and one shouts his name before proclaiming their jealousy for him which he can't contain his laughter to.

Upon arrival at the second floor, he can see Nick Grimshaw sitting at his station talking to Alexa Chung through the glass window of the studio. Pushing open the door, he instantly gets greeted by the stern face of Greg James looking just as sceptical as Ian the security guard.

“Who are you?” he asks in the politest way possible for the situation.

“Louis Tomlinson, nice to meet you Greg.”

Greg’s face instantly splits into a grin. “Ahh, the guy who Nicks been calling the cheeky bastard all week!”

Louis laughs, reaching to shake Greg’s hand, “The one and only.”

Greg reaches to share the hand shake before getting down to business “Okay Louis, we have about fifteen minutes to introduce you to the regulars, after that it will be your job to greet the celebrities as they enter.  Then at about nine thirty you will get a ten minute slot with Grimmy on air okay? Let’s get started.”

Louis nods taking everything in. This day really couldn’t get any better for him.

After being introduced to all the behind the scenes staff, Louis is directed over to Grimmy and Alexa getting ready for the start of the show.

“Grimmy, Alexa, meet the cheeky bastard aka Louis Tomlinson,”

Nicks head snaps up to Greg’s voice giving the small and curvy boy in front of him a once over. “Nice to meet you Louis, I must say you’re much fitter than I imagined,” he starts, getting up to shake Louis’ hand.

Louis smirks, “Nice to meet you too. Plus I’d say your exactly as I imagined, weird quiff and all,” he winks before turning to politely greet Alexa.

Greg laughs and taps Grimmy on the shoulder “if your plan was to get laid tonight, think again mate” he comments still laughing. “So Louis if you would like to sit here please.” Louis follows Greg’s plea and sits in his allocated seat “okay, so whenever a celebrity walks in I want you to greet them, show them to the food table and then write their name on the clipboard at Gimmy’s station so he knows who’s arrived. Thank you can do that?”

Louis cheekily saluted, “Yes Sir!”

“Great, well the show just started and here comes your first guest. Good luck.”

Turning around, Louis sees example walking into the room. He takes a deep breath and gets to work.

It’s nearly 9am and the room is already over flowing with celebrities. Written on the board so far are: Alexa Chung, Example, Pixie Lott, Kelly Osbourne, Cara Delavigne, Ed Sheeran, Rizzle Kicks, Joey Essex, James Cordon, John Bishop, Kate Moss and Mark Wright.

Mingling with all the celebrities was a dream. He just wishes that one day when his football career takes off; he can join a drop in day and actually have people scream for him.

Whilst talking to John Bishop about Liverpool’s chances of winning the league this year, he hears a load familiar laugh from the entrance to the studio. Spinning around, he sees just who he thought it was. Wearing skinny jeans, a white vest top and pair of vans stands Niall Horan laughing with his head thrown back. Saying a quick goodbye to John, he walks over to Niall to continue his designated job.

“Hey mate, I’m Louis. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Hey lad, Grimmy got you doing all the dirty work? “ Niall asks with a smile still playing on his lips.

“Ahh, you could say that. He just doesn’t want to get up off his lazy arse.”

“I heard that Tomlinson!” someone (probably Nick) shouted from the other side of the studio, causing the two boys to bend over in fits of laughter.

“Wait,” Niall stops suddenly looking at Louis in confusion “Louis Tomlinson… where do I know that name from?

“I don’t know mate… we’ve never met before,” Louis tries to think of any way in which Niall might know him but nothing comes to mind.

“Well, have you met any of the lads? We always tell each other of we’ve met any nice fans.”

“Oh! Yeah I met Harry on Wednesday at…” however before he could continue, Niall jumped in looking overly excited.

“At the London Eye! And then he followed you on twitter didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Louis answers with a smug smile. Harry spoke about him to at least Niall that was achievement within itself.

“Well, it was nice talking to you mate but I need to make a phone call,” Niall waves goodbye before running into the bathroom.

Louis mingles for a little longer with the celebrities he hasn’t really spoken to before he hears his name being called over by the actual radio desk. He walks over and is quickly pushed into the chair next to Nick with headphones placed over his ears. He hears the celebrity drop in jingle being played before nick starts to speak again.

“So everyone who listened to the show this week will know that we have a special guest with us today. So for all you people who don’t know what happened here’s a recap” Nick presses play on the audio from last week’s show when Louis texted in.

“So without further ado, please welcome the legend that is Louis Tomlinson!” He clicks play on a clapping and cheering audio before Louis laughs and leans forward towards the mic.

“Hello Radio One listeners!”

“So Louis, would you like to introduce yourself a little bit?”

“Sure, erm… I’m twenty two, I live in Doncaster, I have five sisters and one brother and I play for Doncaster Rovers Football Club.”

“You’re a footballer?” Nick asks, shocked.

“Trying to be, I play for the reserves at the moment.”

“Okay so I’ve decided we’re going to play a little game today Louis; one of my favourites called call or delete. Is that okay with you?”

“Bring it on!” Louis answers with a smirk.

“Okay, so before we start we need a challenge to set the scene. So have you done anything exciting whilst in London?”

“Erm… I’ve done a bit of shopping, went to M&M world oh! And I rode the London Eye with Harry Styles.”

Nicks face twisted to a mischievous smirk before connecting Louis’ phone to the computers. “Perfect, now we just need a victim. So flick through your phone until I say stop.”  

Louis picks up his phone and starts scrolling.

“STOP!” Nick calls. Louis checks to see who he’s landed on and groans loudly. “So who’s our victim?” Louis lifts his phone for Nick to see, once he realises he starts laughing uncontrollably. When he’s calmed down he proclaims “So your mum Louis, call or delete?”

More chuckles are heard around the studio as they realise what’s happened.

“Well I can't exactly delete my own mum can I?”

“Okay, so does your mum know you met Harry Styles?”

“Yes,” Louis answers sceptically.

“So what I want you to do is tell your mum you met Harry again here and he’s asked you on a date so you might be back later than planned tomorrow.”

Louis groans whilst everyone in the studio laughs now fully paying attention to Louis’ torture.

“Fine,” he groans before pressing call.

It rings a few times before Jay answers. “Hey Boo bear, how’s everything going?”

Louis blushes as everyone on the studio tries to hold in their laughter at his childhood nickname. “Everything’s great thanks mum, I’m still at the studio with Nick and everyone.”

“Does nick still have his hair in that god awful quiff?”

Louis laughs “yes mum he still has the quiff, never mind that though I have something to tell you.”

“What is it Boo?”

Louis rolls his eyes this time before taking a deep breath. “You remember when I met Harry Styles the other day? Well he’s here at the studio.”

“Well remember to get a picture love, then you can pin it up next to your Harry Styles posters in your room.” Louis internally groans again as a few chuckles are heard around the room, “Boo, who’s with you? I hear people.”

“That’s Harry mum, I need to tell you something important.”

“Go ahead love.”

“Well Harry’s asked me on a date tomorrow so I may be back home later than planned.”

Louis could hear his mother scream into the receiver and everyone laugh quietly. “Oh My God Boo! You’re going on a date with your celebrity crush, this is so exciting!”

“Yeah mum, it’s great. So it that okay?”

“Of course love, just put Harry on the phone for me a second.”

Louis looks over at Nick in surprise but Nick is grinning at someone behind Louis. Before he can turn around, someone places their hands on Louis shoulders and leans into the microphone.

“Hello Mrs Tomlinson,” a deep voice speaks.

“Hello, is that you Harry dear? You sound like you need a throat lozenge.”

Harry chuckles low and deep “no Mam that’s just my voice.”

“Call me Jay love.”

“Okay Jay.”

“So Harry, what are your intentions with my son?” Everyone around the room chuckles and Louis manages to snap his jaw shut and groan at his mum.

“Well Jay, I was thinking dinner, a nice walk in the park with a bit of ice creams and then maybe if I'm lucky I might get a good night kiss.”

“Oh honey, I'm sure you will. I’ve seen and heard Louis do a lot worse after a first date.”

“MUM!” Louis shouts as everyone finally cracks up and laughs with tears streaming down their faces.

“Sorry love! Well I’ll let you go, see you tomorrow or Sunday dependant on how things go” she says with a smirk in her voice.

“Goodbye mum” Louis says before pressing end on the phone call.

“I think I’m officially in love with your mum” Nick proclaims once the laughter quiets down.

“Shut it Nick,” Louis growls, face still beat red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so i'm sorry it ended so suddenly, i have big plans for the next chapter.
> 
> Sorry that it took so long to update, i've been on holiday and i only got back yesterday! The Dominican Republic is lovely by the way.
> 
> So tell me what you think and if you see any mistakes!
> 
> Love you all xx


End file.
